


Staying In or Eating Out

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coronavirus, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Blake is disappointed that the restaurant closures from the Coronavirus have ruined her plans for a fancy dinner date with Yang. Luckily, Yang comes up with an equally enjoyable alternative.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Staying In or Eating Out

Blake stared at her phone in shock. She couldn’t believe this—the restaurant was _closed?_ And the news just _had_ to come out mere hours before she was planning to take Yang there for their six-month anniversary. Well, she had just enough time to come up with a new plan. There had to be at least one restaurant where she could reserve a table in time for dinner…

‘ _BREAKING NEWS: All restaurants to close amidst COVID-19 concerns, effective immediately._ ’

“No, no, no,” Blake muttered as she reread the headline. This was a complete disaster.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Yang asked from the couch.

“It’s getting worse out there—they’ve closed down all the restaurants, and now our anniversary is ruined,” Blake said, plopping down onto the couch next to Yang and dropping her head into her hands.

“Hey,” Yang said softly, placing a hand on Blake’s cheek to tilt Blake’s head toward her. “Nothing’s ruined. We can still have a fun night in—it’s probably safer this way, anyway.”

Blake huffed. “Yeah, I know. But I…” She trailed off and looked away. “I just wanted to give you the perfect night.”

“Any night I get to spend with you is already perfect,” Yang said with a wink.

Even though she rolled her eyes, Blake still leaned in for a kiss. When they pulled apart for air, Blake whispered a quick, “Thanks.”

Yang just kissed her again in response—then she paused and leaned away, smirking. “You know,” Yang said, trailing a fingertip down the middle of Blake’s chest and stopping just above the waistband of Blake’s pants. “Who cares if we can’t go to a restaurant?” Yang brought her lips closer to Blake’s ear and slid her hand further down. “I’m sure we can find another way to—” she rubbed between Blake’s legs “— _eat out_.”

Needless to say, their anniversary dinner was delicious. 


End file.
